Things
by SFGrl
Summary: Songfic--Ross & Rachel reflect on their past, while they struggle to find their future. {complete}


AN:  Ehhhh, I wrote a Ross and Rachel fic.  Kinda.  Nothing really happens here, I just heard the song, and thought I'd make a little thing for them.  Whatever, lol.

~Things~

It wasn't the same feeling it had been before: Before Emma.  There was something new, and unexpected, unexplainable bond, formed, perhaps, through years of friendship, perhaps through nights of unmistakable passion.  There were things about him that only she knew, and things about her only he knew.  They knew, in the moment that they brought a new life…..a new light, into the world, that everything about Them, would change.

Ross and Rachel.  Rachel and Ross.  No matter how you said it, one thing was clear:

There could be no other.

_Ev'ry night I sit here by my window (window)_

_Starin' at the lonely avenue (avenue)_

_Watching lovers holdin' hands 'n' laughin' (laughin')_

_And thinkin' 'bout the things we used to do_

He often thought about the day his sister introduced her friend to him.  He saw in her eyes a warmth and beauty that others chose to ignore.  In those first moments, he knew that she was something special.

She stared out the living room window, cuddling her daughter in her arms.  Across the way, she could see her married friends dancing in their living room.  Monica and Chandler's love seemed to come so easily, compared with the complexities she and Ross suffered through constantly.  Sure, there were wonderful moments, moments she would never forget.  Sometimes it was a simple gesture, like a squeeze of a hand, or a knowing wink.  Other memories were more dramatic: That sweeping first kiss; the night they made love, after exchanging their first "I love you's".  But shadowing the wonderful, were the memories that she wished she could bury: the awful fights, the night they stayed up all night, crying and yelling, only to part in the morning light.

_(Thinkin' of things) Like a walk in the park_

_(Things) Like a kiss in the dark_

_(Things) Like a sailboat ride_

_(Yeah-yeah) What about the night we cried?_

_Things like a lover's vow_

_Things that we don't do now_

_Thinkin' 'bout the things we used to do_

He walked into the living room, and watched her for a silent moment, clutching her child to her chest.  She was looking up into his sister's apartment, and he wondered what was weighing so heavily on her mind.  Could she be pondering the past, the way he was?  He sighed heavily, revealing his presence to her.

She turned, and he could only think of all they had shared, and wondered silently what their future held.

_Memories are all I have to cling to (cling to)_

_And heartaches are the friends I'm talkin' to (talkin' to)_

_When I'm not thinkin' of-a just how much I love you (I love you too)_

_Well, I'm-a thinkin' 'bout the things we used to do_

"You're up late," he whispered, breaking a long, comfortable silence.

"You too," she whispered in return.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Things," she sighed vaguely, and placed Emma in her tiny white bassinet.

"Things," he repeated on a heavy exhalation.

"We've been through so much," she said hesitantly.

"We have.  A lot of memories," he smiled.

"What do you think will happen…….where do you see us, in the next ten years?"

"I don't know," Ross paused, and ran his hand through his hair, mussing it a bit, and causing Rachel to smile.

"I used to see my future, and it seemed so clear, so sure," Ross continued, "but then my wife said she was a lesbian," Ross laughed.  "Then you came back into my life, and I thought yes----yes.  This makes sense."

_(Thinkin' of things) Like a walk in the park_

_(Things) Like a kiss in the dark_

_(Things) Like a sailboat ride_

_(Yeah-yeah) What about the night we cried?_

_Things like a lover's vow_

_Things that we don't do now_

_Thinkin' 'bout the things we used to do_

"I remember," Rachel smiled, "you had everything all planned out.  Our house, our kids…..it was so scary!"

"It wasn't scary for me," Ross said sadly, "But I see now, why it was for you.  Now it's my turn to be scared.  I don't want to get another divorce, and I don't want Emma to be hurt……"

"Neither do I," Rachel said sadly.

"But---" Ross looked at Rachel intently, and smiled, "I still think *we* make sense."

_I still can hear the jukebox softly playin' (playin')_

_And the face I see each day belongs to you (belongs to you)_

_Though there's not a single sound and there's nobody else around_

_Well, it's-a just me thinkin' of the things we used to do_

"I was thinking the same thing," Rachel smiled shyly.

"I think, for now, I just need to have you here, with me, you know?"

"Yes," Rachel stepped toward Ross, and he hung his arms loosely around her waist.  She wrapped her arms around his neck, and they swayed to the nonexistent music.

"I'll always be here," she whispered into his ear, and he smiled, knowing that it was true.

_(Thinkin' of things) Like a walk in the park_

_(Things) Like a kiss in the dark_

_(Things) Like a sailboat ride_

_(Yeah-yeah) What about the night we cried?_

_Things like a lover's vow_

_Things that we don't do now_

Thinkin' 'bout the things we used to do 

**"Things" Words & Music by Bobby Darin**

©2002


End file.
